Five Questions
by KeepMiAlive
Summary: Raven has been avoiding Beast Boy, and he becomes determined to find out why. Even if it means that he has to use a little bit of truth serum...Story told completely through dialogue between BB and Raven. Just a little something that i came up with.


**A quick thank you to Strobelight1234 for proofreading this beforehand. Thanks for the input!**

"Beast Boy, why are you in my room?"

"Why would I not be in your room?"

"Because. It is my room. Which you should not be in."

"Well maybe I just wanted to say hi."

"Mission accomplished. Get out."

"Ouch, Raven. Harsh."

"Get out of my room Beast Boy."

"How can you say no to this face?"

"Puppy dog eyes are not effective, even if they are on a real dog."

"Darn it, why not?"

"Because."

"…"

"…"

"Raven?"

"Yes?""Why don't you let anyone in your room?"

"Well you're in it, aren't you?"

"Not for long, apparently."

"Beast Boy, I've got things to do. Go play with Cyborg."

"Things to do like what?"

"Things that you should keep your nose out of."

"Well…you didn't have to slam the door in my face!"

"Would you have left if I didn't?"

"No…"

"Exactly."

"…"

"…"

"Raven?"

"What could you possibly want now?"

"Can I help?"

"With what? You'd probably drop something and make the room explode."

"I don't know. We haven't talked much lately. You've been avoiding me."

"I have not been avoiding you. I've just been busy."

"So then why did decide not to go eat with Robin and Star after I said that I was coming too?"

"I remembered something that I had to do."

"Which was what?"

"Beast Boy, go away."

"Not until you let me in."

"If I let you in, then you would be in instead of leaving."

"True. But I'll leave sooner."

"…fine…"

"Thank you!"

"Get off of my bed!"

"But I'm a cute little kitten!"

"An adult tiger is not a cute little kitten."

"But it is cute."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"C'mon, admit it. You've gotta love the tiger!"

"…"

"Why did you smack your face?"

"Why do you ask so many questions?"

"I'll stop asking questions if you rub my belly."

"Will you really?"

"No. But I'll limit myself to five, as long as you swear to answer them honestly."

"Why does this sound like a bad deal for me?"

"Rub my belly!"

"…"

"…"

"Your purring will wake the whole house up."

"Better than your snoring."

"I do not snore!"

"You so do."

"Your five questions start now. Then you will walk out of my door and leave me alone."

"Alright. Number one: why are you ignoring me?"

"I'm not ignoring you, I've just been busy."

"You said that you'd answer truthfully!"

"I did answer truthfully."

"Did not!"

"Next question."

"No, not until you answer the first one right!"

"Oh, is there a specific answer that you're looking for now?"

"No. Just not that one."

"Maybe I'm just bored of your games. Ever think of that?"

"What games?"

"That counts as a question. The stupid stuff that you do all of the time. I am sick of it. Pulling pranks, fart jokes, everything. It's stupid and immature. I don't even know how the rest of the team can put up with you."

"…"

"What's that look for?"

"…"

"Where are you going?"

"You said that you wanted to be alone. Fine, be alone then, just like you will be for the rest of your life. I am going to bed."

"Beast Boy…"

"…"

***line break and a little bit of time passing***

"Who is it?"

"Raven."

"Go to your room Raven. You're 'busy' with whatever the hell it is that you do."

"You have three questions left."

"All five, technically."

"How did you delude yourself into thinking that you have all five?"

"You didn't answer my first one honestly, and I didn't mean to ask the second one."

"I did answer it honestly. Don't push your luck. Be glad that I'm even here."

"I will not be glad that the person who just insulted me came to my room."

"Let me come in, Beast Boy."

"…I will. If you try my tea first and tell me if you like it."

"Since when do you make tea?"

"Since now."

"Fine."

"Thank you."

"…"

"…"

"That was good tea."

"I'm glad."

"What was in it? That didn't taste like regular tea."

"The usual tea stuff. Oh, and a little extra truth serum. Just to get that kick into it."

"Truth serum? You complete ass!"

"Yeah. Now. Why are you avoiding me?"

"…"

"Don't fight it. I see that look. You can't hold it in much longer."

"…"

"You can't go out through the door either. Sealed shut."

"Be…because I…"

"Answer me."

"Because I really like you!"

"Woah, woah, wait. Explain that one more."

" I figured out that I like you. A lot."

"Four questions left. What kind of like?"

"…"

"Answer me, Raven."

"I…I am in love with you."

"Woah…"

"Don't freak out."

"How long?"

"A few months."

"Oh my gosh."

"Don't freak out. I will hit you if you do."

"I can ask two more questions. How would you react if I said that I have felt the same for about a year?"

"What about Terra?"

""By that point, I had assumed that you'd never feel that way about me. Terra was a replacement you."

"…then I would say that we should go get dinner sometime soon."

"…"

"…"

"Do you know how long I have wanted that kiss?"

"Fifth and final question. Raven, would you like another kiss?"

"Yes."


End file.
